It is often problematic for components to be stacked, or positioned essentially vertically against one another, with at least partially equidistant surfaces for transportation or intermediate storage purposes. It has to be ensured here that the weight of the components or dynamic loading does not result in any undesired deformation to the components which may basically also result in damage.
DE 34 42 970 C2 deals with such problems occurring in this respect in the case of plates of glass. This document describes a strip-like intermediate layer which is intended for fastening on an outer plate of glass of a plate stack and can be secured on a smooth plate surface by means of elastic suction cups. Because the is intermediate layer has a comparatively large surface areaxe2x80x94up to 3.2 m in length with a width of from 60 to 100 mm and a thickness of from 10 to 40 mmxe2x80x94use is made here. in particular, of Styropor foam strips which are covered with kraft paper on both sides. Suction cups are then secured on said intermediate layer. On account of the low stability of the material of the intermediate layer, each suction cup is assigned a steadying element in the manner of a snap-fastener connection. said connection of the suction cup and steadying element passing through the intermediate layer.
In order to function, the known spacer thus requires an intermediate layer, a suction cup and a steadying element, that is to say for such a mass-produced article it requires very high production outlay.
The present invention, then, has the object of forming a spacer for arranging between at least partially equidistant surfaces of components which are to be arranged temporarily adjacent to one another, in particular between plate-like or panel-like components, such that it reliably adheres, absorbs in a definable manner the loads which arise and can be reused.
This object is achieved in the case of a spacer according to claim 1.
According to the invention, the spacer comprises merely two elements, of which one element, the adhering element, is responsible for precisely maintaining the defined position, but not for applying the necessary supporting forces, while the other element, the supporting element, absorbs the supporting forces in a precisely defined manner. It is possible for the spacer to be provided with an adhering element on its two end surfaces in each case, in order thus to achieve adherence to each of the components abutting on both sides.
The spacer according to the invention may be designed such that the adhering element and the supporting element are adapted to the contour of the abutting component. This is expedient, in particular, for stacking curved components.
The spacer according to the invention may be designed such that the cross section of the supporting element is adapted to the contour of a receiving means of the abutting component. In this case, the spacer engages in the receiving means and thus secures particularly reliably the desired placing of the components in relation to one another.
The spacer according to the invention may be designed such that the supporting element and adhering element(s) are produced as a single-piece plastic injection moulding. This makes it possible in many cases for the production of the spacer to be rendered much less expensive.
The adhering element may be connected to the supporting element in any desired manner. All that is important is for the adhering element and supporting element always to be arranged in a defined manner in relation to one another.
The spacer according to the invention may be designed such that the adhering element is a suction cup which is open in the outward direction. In this case, the suction cup may be of any conventional configuration. It is possible for the suction cup adhering element and supporting element to be produced from the same material and for the differing functions to be determined by the configuration, e.g. the wall thicknesses. Furthermore, it is also possible for the material used for the suction cup to be, for example, rubber, PVC, silicone or the like and for the material used for the supporting element to be a more rigid material, e.g. a polyethylene, polyamide or polyurethane. It is expedient to use materials, for the supporting element and adhering element, which are related in such a way that they do not have to be separated from one another during subsequent recycling.
The adhering element may be fixedly connected to the supporting element in any known manner.
A further proposal of the invention provides that the suction cup is connected releasably to the supporting element. This version is suitable, in particular, for the use of different materials which cannot readily be made integral with one another. Moreover, it has the advantage that, when very different materials are used for the adhering element and supporting element, these materials can readily be separated for recycling. Furthermore, this proposal has the advantage that an exchange can be carried out if an element is damaged.
The spacer according to the invention may also be designed such that the suction cup has a fastening extension integrally formed on it, said extension projecting centrally from the side located opposite the cup side and engaging in a form-fitting manner in a hole of the supporting element.
The spacer according to the invention may also be designed such that the adhering element is formed by a flat part made of plastic which is self-adhesive on its outer surface. This embodiment results in a low overall height and, accordingly, makes it possible to maintain small spacings between adjacent components.
The advantage of a low overall height is also achieved in particular, when the adhering element is formed by a flat part made of shaped plastic, the part being provided on the outside with an adhesive which allows repeated adherence to, and detachment from, a component.
The spacer according to the invention may also be designed such that the adhering element comprises a flat part made of foamed plastic, of which the cells are open in the outward direction on one side in the region of the outer surface. This gives micro-sized suction cups with the advantages of low overall height with likewise reliable adherence.
In all forms, the spacer according to the invention has the advantage that it can be reused, that is to say it results in considerable savings in terms of materials used.